Various economical pin and socket type hinges have been proposed for use in a variety of different structures or containers or the like wherein one element of the structure is to be pivotted relative to the other. One such device is shown in Canadian Pat. No. 287,810 issued Mar. 12, 1929 to Cooper. In this structure, the pin elements are formed from one of the members and the socket elements from the other. One of the socket elements is physically bendable from an open position permitting insertion of the hinge pin to a closed position locking the hinge pin in position. Such a device provides a relatively inexpensive hinge structure however the forces on the door or panel, particularly when the panel is open, tend to force the bendable socket back to open position and permit the pin to come free.
It is also well known to connect elements together using slots and tabs and to bend the tabs once passed through the slot in order to lock the two members together. Such structure does not permit effective hinging. Usually it is the pin itself that is bent in order to couple the two elements together.